El despertar de un sentimiento
by Origett
Summary: Rin tiene ya 20 años, su vida junto a Sesshomaru, sigue igual de rutinaria, hasta que una serie de sucesos extraños aparecen en sus vidas y hacen que cambien la perspectiva de su realidad. Es un Sess


Este es el primer capítulo del fic, no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de diversión, y con el deseo de quienes lo lean pasen un rato agradable, los derechos no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Espero que les agrade esta historia, y también que les guste tanto como a mi la mágica combinación que hacen Rin y Sesshomaru-sama; este fic se lo dedicó a mis amigas, quienes me apoyaron mientras no era una niña "normal", gracias por su apoyo,(Gloria, Paola, Patty).

"**El despertar de un sentimiento"**

**Capítulo 1**

Era un amanecer rutinario, después de haber caminado todo el día anterior nos quedábamos en el bosque para descansar y en la mañana partíamos en busca de más monstruos ya que al señor Sesshomaru le agradaba seguir buscando peleas para demostrar que aún él es el mejor de todos.

El aspecto de mi señor no ha cambiado nada, su gran seriedad lo hacen ver con un gran porte que quien se le ponga en frente titubearía al querer enfrentarlo. El señor Yaquen si antes era mayor ahora se le notan más los años porque dice que su raza no es tan duradera como la de su amo bonito, sin embargo mi aspecto ha cambiado bastante de ser una niña de corta edad ahora me he convertido según dice el señor Yaquen en una mujer adulta de la raza humana, estoy próxima a cumplir 20 años.

Pensaba que todo era perfecto hasta que empezaron a ocurrir sucesos extraños que turbarían nuestra vida rutinaria.

-Vamos Rin!!camina más rápido o quieres que te dejemos¡¡- reclamaba Yaquen.

-No se enoje señor Yaquen, ¡¡ya voy!!- respondió la joven.

Mientras que él señor Yaquen y yo caminábamos, el señor Sesshomaru ya iba unos cuantos metros delante de nosotros, por lo regular él siempre se adelantaba cuando sentía que podíamos estar seguros, sin embargo su paso era igual que el de nosotros dos cuando sentía que peligrábamos, es algo extraño pero ya estaba muy acostumbrada a la actitud de mi señor. Pero últimamente estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas conmigo con respecto al Señor, de repente sentía que le era desagradable mi presencia o ya ni siquiera volteaba a verme, eso me hacia sentir inferior, como él decía siempre, "los humanos son una especie inferior". De repente, se me olvidaba que yo era una humana... ya que al estar tanto tiempo rodeada por monstruos era extraño que me topara con un humano, pero al recordarlo esas palabras me derrotaban.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y sin darme cuenta habían transcurrido ya varias horas sin detenernos, me atreví a decir algo (bueno, si se podría decir así, ya que en esta ocasión mi estomago había hablado por mi), no me quedo más que ponerme roja, ya que eso me apeno demasiado por que el sonido fue muy fuerte.

-ya veo, es verdad no nos hemos detenido ni a desayunar, creo que por eso tu estomago grito, pero ni lo sueñes, si mi amo bonito no ha decidido parar será por una razón así que mejor sigue caminando- dijo el sujeto de tez verde.

Rin poniéndose completamente roja O///O, -no me diga eso, lo siento en verdad ,no fue mi intención, por mi esta bien podemos seguir caminando enserio, de veras...-

De repente

Sesshomaru, con severidad en su voz, -No tienes por que dar tantas explicaciones, debiste decir que paráramos y con eso bastaba, es por eso que los humanos no aguantan mucho y mueren pronto-

Yaquen pudo darse cuenta que las palabras que habían salido de su amo no eran muy agradables a los oídos de Rin, ya que la mirada de ella había cambiado radicalmente, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Tiene razón, señor, no somos una raza digna de usted... yo iré a buscar la comida...-

El señor Sesshomaru sólo asintió con la mirada y dio a entender a Yaquen que fuera con ella.

Rin y Yaquen caminaron en busca de la comida, pararon a la orilla de un pequeño lago gracias a este se podía observan una vasta vegetación, Rin se puso a recolectar muy cerca del río lo que se iban a comer, pero Yaquen se dio cuenta que aún tenia un semblante melancólico y este se acerco a ella para intentar preguntarle que era lo que sentía, él se puso frente a ella, pero Rin tenia su rostro ensombrecido y de repente dijo algo que hizo que Yaquen se comiera su comentario.

-Yaquen... ¡¡¡¡no quiero ser humana!!!!-

Esto hizo que la cara de Yaquen se sorprendiera y siguió sin saber que responderle ya que pensó que sería mejor que sólo escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

-Por favor Yaquen, dígame por que el señor Sesshomaru me odia tanto, yo no entiendo, he estado mucho tiempo cerca de ustedes y aún no se han acostumbrado a tener una humana con ustedes, además, tú y yo tanto que queremos al Señor y él no nos aprecia como nosotros a él, ni a ti Yaquen que eres de su misma raza, pero aún así seguirá viendo a todo el mundo inferior-

Dicho esto Rin metió su cuerpo en el río que tenia frente a ella y dijo:

-…Me gustaría quitarme este olor que tenemos los humanos de debilidad, yo no quiero ser algo tan simple… !!no quiero¡¡-

Dicho esto Rin recargo su cabeza a la orilla del río y se empezó a desahogar, Yaquen por su parte lo único que hizo fue poner su mano en la cabeza de la chica. En ese momento mientras Rin seguía desahogándose se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta que estaba tan acostumbrado de decirle pequeña, ya no era tan pequeña como solía pensar se fijo bien en ella y se puso a observar su linda cara era una mujer que sobrepasaba la belleza humana normal, tal ves seria por que tenia aparte de una gran belleza un gran corazón, tal vez eso la hacia diferente.

En eso Rin salió del agua secándose las lágrimas.

Yaquen sin querer se dio cuenta de que Rin no solo tenia un hermoso rostro sino que su cuerpo era perfecto, no había sido su intención fijarse en eso sino que ella estaba empapada y su kimono estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo.

Yaquen se dio la vuelta y recogió la comida y dijo:

- v///v, será mejor que nos vallamos al amo no le gustará tanta demora-

-Pero Yaquen, qué es lo que le voy a decir al señor, estoy toda mojada-

-No me digas, si no lo dices ni cuenta me doy. Podemos decirle que sin querer te caíste al río o que te resbalaste, eso seria más creíble-

- !Muchas gracias señor Yaquen¡-

Acabado de decir esto ella corrió y abrazo a Yaquen, este se puso muy nervioso ya que Rin aún estaba muy mojada.

De regreso a donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, Yaquen y Rin, traían todo lo necesario para preparar los alimentos que habían recolectado y leños para hacer una fogata. Sin embargo Sesshomaru pudo percatarse de lo mojada que se encontraba Rin y de el leve aroma a sal que emanaba del cuerpo de ella, al ver esto Rin se puso algo nerviosa pues pensó que él le diría algo, pero no dijo nada y se le quedo mirando con su conocida mirada fría pero examinadora.

- ¡Amo!, la tonta de Rin se resbalo a las orillas del río y se mojo toda-(este comentario lo dijo en forma de "ayuda").

- ¬¬, gracias por la ayuda querido yaquen-sama -

Sesshomaru, solo hizo una mueca y giro su rostro hacia donde no se encontraban ellos.

Así pasaron una hora y media, aún era de día, y decidieron continuar con su camino sin rumbo fijo, ahora Rin se sentía mucho mejor, y volvió a mostrar su linda sonrisa y a recobrar su actitud positiva, dejando los sentimientos que la hacían sentir tan mal, atrás.

Sesshomaru se percato de el cambio de Rin, eso lo desconcertaba muchísimo, y era algo que no comprendía de los humanos, su fortaleza en sus sentimientos y a la vez la debilidad que mostraban, no lo asimilaba y esto ocasionaba un gran enojo.

Unos momentos después los tres pasaron algo cerca de una aldea y no muy lejos de ellos se veía un grupo de hombres que pudieron percatarse de Rin, a la distancia, el grupo de aldeanos quedaron embelesados con aquella mujer, pero al observar vieron a un Yukai muy cerca de ella y prefirieron bajar la mirada, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de las expresiones de asombro dirigidas a Rin y por un momento flaqueo al verla, talvez no había querido darse cuenta, pero al querer hacer concordar la mirada de aquellas personas y ver a la mujer que siempre lo acompañaba se quedo sorprendido, ya que Rin ya no era una "niña". Se dio cuenta de los cambios que mostraba, ella era alta y con su complexión delgada, su rostro era muy angelical pero decidido, su tez era clara y sus ojos eran de un café enmielado, sus labios delicados y delineados, en general su rostro era una completa armonía que combinaba a la perfección con ese cuerpo, por un momento Sesshomaru poso sus ojos en las curvas de aquella "niña", este se quedo parado por unos instantes mientras la observaba detenidamente, Rin se dio cuenta que su amo la estaba viendo, esto hizo que se le rozaran las mejillas.

Sesshomaru, al darse cuenta, movió su mirada y cerro los ojos y se dio media vuelta para quedar de espalda a Yaquen y a Rin. Al darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos, le quedo grabada la imagen de la humana que lo acompañaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rin al darse cuenta de que su amo la observaba sintió como sus mejillas se rozaban y su corazón se aceleraba de una manera tan exagerada que sentía que hasta él los podía escuchar, ella se llevó las manos al pecho y respiró lo más profundo que pudo, para conseguir que su corazón se tranquilizara, al calmarse se escucho a lo lejos que Yaquen la llamaba.

-¡¡¡Vamos Rin, date prisa o te dejamos!!!-

-¡¡ Ya voy!!-

Así pasaron unos cuantos días, en los cuales continuaron con su travesía para encontrar yukais y uno que otro híbrido para enfrentar, y como siempre Sesshomaru salía victorioso.

Cada instante era abatida por un pensamiento de reclamo e inferioridad, ya no podía sopórtalo más ya no quería ser de una raza con escasas habilidades aprobables por mi Señor. Todo lo que se me ocurría era recibido con desprecio, mi corazón no podía más. Esa noche nos quedamos en el bosque al aire libre, enfrente de mi, había una fogata, el señor Yaquen se encontraba alimentando el fuego, Sesshomaru-sama estaba sentado recargado en un gran árbol, la luz de la luna nos iluminaba y daba un aire de misterio y seriedad a mi Señor Sesshomaru.

Me recosté en el césped cerrando mis ojos, y al hacerlo la imagen de su rostro se vino a mis sueños, yo quería hacer algo por él, de lo cual se sintiese orgulloso de mi y a sus ojos ya no fuera más un simple humano, ¿pero qué podría ser?... con ese pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormida. Los rayos de sol que se asomaban a través de las montañas hicieron que me despertará, me senté y estiré mi cuerpo, un momento más tarde fui cerca de el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos había un río, me dirigí a ese lugar a darme un baño.

Ya me había acostumbrado a bañarme en ríos con el agua fría, en ese tiempo aprendía realizar esencias florales, para poder "según yo", disimular el olor a humano, sin embargo el olor que se producía con mi poción ere delicado y agradable.

Dentro del agua del río:

-Esto es muy reconfortante...- pensaba la castaña

Al pasar unos minutos Rin se acomodo su Yukata (vestido femenino japonés, que no es tan elegante como los kimonos), y arreglo su cabello, para regresar al lugar en donde se encontraban los Yukais. Sesshomaru de inmediato percibió el aroma de Rin acercándose. En esos momentos, se veía algo que se acercaba volando, y que poco a poco fue tomando una forma familiar, al aterrizar, Rin corrió para acercarse. Era Ah-un.

La chica acerco sus brazos a sus dos cabezas, y la bestia correspondió dando aullidos y acercando sus caras a los hombros de Rin. A la joven se le vino una extraña idea, Sesshomaru sólo pedía a su bestia que fuera con ellos cuando la situación se ponía difícil, eso quería decir que estaban próximos a enfrentarse con un poderoso demonio. Eso hizo que a Rin le diera una pulsada en el corazón y en el estomago.

-El amo bonito, pidió a Ah-un, que viniera para poder avanzar más rápido. Ya que eres muy lenta, debes estar muy agradecida, porque el amo piensa en ti-

-Será mejor que nos vallamos ya es tarde... Rin no hagas que nos retrasemos más de los que estamos- dijo el yukai de gran magnificencia

-...sí ... muchas gracias amo...-

Pero Rin sabía que algo estaba por pasar, y con seriedad montó a la bestia que tenía delante de ella y continuó el viaje sin decir ninguna palabra, puesto que la atmósfera se ponía cada vez más tensa.

Yaquen comenzó a murmurar, -nos estamos internando mucho en este bosque, tiene una apariencia muy tétrica.

El pequeño demonio verde se acerco a Sesshomaru y le dijo: Amo bonito... que estamos haciendo por estas tierras...

-Ya lo verás, tienes que estar alerta-

Esto lo dijo con seriedad pero en su voz se podía percibir un dejo de emoción.

En esos momentos, empezaron a caer grandes bolas de fuego sobre ellos. Rin se agachó y se abrazó fuete de Ah-un, siendo la bestia quien esquivaba todos los ataques que caían sobre ellos. Yaquen con ayuda de su báculo desvanecía los ataques que llegaban hacía él, Sesshomaru con gran facilidad y con movimientos certeros esquivaba las bolas de fuego que se acercaban.

Sobre los árboles se escuchaba una risa irónica de la cual hizo que todos volteáramos la cabeza hacia la copas de los grandes pinos y robles que se localizaban en ese lugar.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el peliblanco

Yaquen y Rin, voltearon a ver a Sesshomaru con cara de confusión y extrañeza.

Yaquen preguntó,- Amo... usted conoce a ese sujeto...-

La persona que se encontraba en la sima de los árboles descendió de un gran salto, para posarse frente a ellos.

Me presentaré mi nombre es Shoiku.

Shoiku sentenció,-¿Cómo has estado primito?-

Yaquen y Rin: ¡¿¡Primito!?!...los dos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba su amo, buscando una explicación.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme de esa manera!, veo que ya estas acostumbrado al destierro verdad?- Esto lo dijo con ironía y burla

Shoiku, sintió como le ardía la sangre. ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!. Una bola de gran tamaño se acercó a donde se encontraba la bella joven, el demonio de pequeña estatura y la bestia de dos cabezas, Sesshomaru pensó que el ataque, iba dirigido a él. Yaquen y Ah-un, trataron de esquívala pero fue demasiado poder e hizo que los tres sujetos volaran unos cuantos metros atrás. Rin calló al piso, Ah-un, quedó a un lado de ella, pero sin poder levantarse, Yaquen fue quien recibió el ataque de una manera más directa y la imagen que mostraba era desgarradora; se encontraba en el piso con sus ropas destrozadas , su cuerpo con quemaduras visibles y su báculo a unos metros de él.

Sesshomaru corrió hacia ellos, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que Shoiku se lo impidió con unos ataques similares al anterior, pero esta vez el Yukai con cabellera plateada destruyó cada una de las bolas de fuego que se acercaban.

En esos momentos Rin recupero la conciencia, lo primero que sintió fue una fuerte pulsada en el estomago seguido pudo vislumbrar la pelea a la que se enfrentaba su Señor, sin embargo la imagen de Yaquen tendido en el piso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y sin importarle el dolor que sentía en su vientre se acerco a donde se encontraba el demonio de tez verde.

-Se..ñor Yaquen... despierte por favor-

Unas grandes lágrimas recorrieron el hermoso pero aterrado rostro de Rin.

-ja, ja , ja, no puedo creer que el gran "Yukai" dueño de gran fuerza se haga acompañar de unos seres inservibles-

Sesshomaru y su primo se estudiaban cada movimiento por mínimo que fuese, la atmósfera se hacia cada vez más densa y a lo lejos se podían escuchar los sollozos de una joven mujer...

- por favor señor Yaquen no se rinda ya verá como va estar bien, mi señor lo ayudará-

La bella mujer aún podía escuchar el débil pero constante latido de su amigo demonio, eso a ella le brindaba algo de tranquilidad, su rostro se posó con delicadeza en el pequeño pecho del demonio de color verde. Mientras que Rin trataba de dar ánimos a su pequeño amigo para que no muriera, Sesshomaru y su indeseable pariente continuaban batiéndose en duelo.

En unos insignificantes segundos la batalla se fue complicando se sobremanera, una gran bola de energía comenzó a recorrer todo el bosque, la joven mujer se percató del peligro, sin embargo lo que acababa de sentir hizo que la batalla desapareciera de su vista, en unos momentos del corazón del pequeño demonio se detuvo

-¡¡¡¡¡SEÑOR YAQUEN!!!!-

Todo a su alrededor quedó opacado por una inmensa luz blanca que abarcó todos los recovecos del bosque, lo único que se pudo escuchar a lo lejos fue un grito desgarrador

-¡¡¡RIN!!!-

Bueno, este es el fin del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y quiero que sepan que todos sus comentarios son mi alimento para seguir escribiendo ya sean positivos o negativos, así que quiero sus reviews, sé que esta algo corto, pero era necesario dejarlo hasta hay, nos vemos en el segundo capítulo.

Origett.


End file.
